


弥赛亚脑洞：三期校园青春恋爱脑洞情节大纲整理-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hinamori Senju/Kogure Jun, Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou





	弥赛亚脑洞：三期校园青春恋爱脑洞情节大纲整理-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚脑洞：三期校园青春恋爱脑洞情节大纲整理-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d042c0e)

[ 21](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d042c0e)

### [弥赛亚脑洞：三期校园青春恋爱脑洞情节大纲整理](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d042c0e)

三期校园青春paro，完全和谐美好，恋爱故事。四人小组密切友谊，以及雏暮和柚子御感情部分。

我一秒脑完给阿转，很开心她喜欢。

感觉故事前后顺序还有番的模式，带有两个大部分和中间小番外。没法连载长篇，就先把脑洞拼起来…大家看个热闹…但我很喜欢。

地点是一个不大的小城市，小镇那种吧。也不是村，但也没有东京那么繁华。

学校我选择了漫画里小太郎的学校，奥日美中，但我设定就也许还有奥日小学啥的，可以从小学到高中直升。

万夜：

四个人里年龄最小。从初中跳级去高一的，所以和小太郎同班。很聪明，但上课不好好上。

依旧是身体不好的设定，慢性肾功能衰竭？需要定期去做透析。

也有见鬼能力设定，就是阴阳眼。因为这样，他大概被丢弃，我没设定好，但是肯定没家人，也许被收养的。

住在小太郎家附近，所以一起长大，青梅竹马。

因为身体不好之前休学，不过自己看了很多书【我瞎设，反正就是能跳级，不管了！】

但是因为传闻什么见鬼啦乱七八糟的，和性格很恶劣，加上跳级不合群还有人嫉妒，就性格孤僻，没啥朋友。

只有小太郎和他玩，小太郎还人缘很好，导致小太郎其他朋友圈和万夜这边是分开的。

万夜还不希望小太郎因为和他一起被朋友嫌弃，就不怎么主动去找小太郎，但小太郎都来找他，也不许别人乱说万夜。

以及小时候和穗波也是朋友，这里感情都好，穗波也认识小太郎，也玩过。不过后来去了其他城市，联系少了，但有联系。有自己的圈子，和及川老一起出现。

出现时会抓着万夜扑来，喊着“万夜，好久不联系啊！”这种可爱的关系。

小太郎：

设定我觉得就很正常了。正常的一家子【我怀疑我要把他漫画提到的兄弟姐妹啥的暂时撤掉一下，因为我也不知道！但不扯掉也没事，这里不提】

好孩子，很孝顺，和努力。成绩中上而已，主要是柔道出色，打算用这个去保送啥的。

因为小时候就认识，知道万夜体质情况，虽然很操心，以及经常被对方的性格气到，但是还是很照顾万夜，喜欢万夜。还一起上下学。

小暮：

设定他真的是一岛的儿子。而且一岛是校长，不过父子关系不好。母亲是谁没说，目测母亲挂了…

然后一岛比较放任饲养。小暮就经常一个人在家，或者独自，父爱缺失，母爱缺失，表情不多，但是还是会顺从听话，性格好。和一岛还是沟通的，就是不多【没原作那么恶劣】

成绩出色，应该说德智体美劳全能型。但是性格低调安静。

当人们发现他是校长的儿子后，都保持距离不想惹事，所以他也没什么朋友。就很普通的维持同学关系，就那种委员画风。

因为一岛说他们班跳级一个万夜，还因为之前休学身体欠佳，以及人缘不好，就丢给儿子说要照顾一下啥的。

于是乖乖的小暮，真的很照顾万夜，都主动去找万夜。万夜并不讨厌，可以说很喜欢小暮了，所以两个都没朋友的人，因为小暮而成为了朋友。

都是高中彼此第一个朋友吧，万夜除了小太郎外在这段日子里交过的第一个朋友。

介于小暮年龄大，我设定大概因为家里的事，比如母亲的事，导致他晚上学了。上学年龄比同龄人晚，所以晚了一年，和小太郎同期。

元祖三期关系：

小暮通过万夜认识同伴的小太郎。因为小太郎人很好，所以对小暮也很好。于是三个人就是很亲密的关系。

万夜见鬼能力外，还有一点点预知能力和感知能力。都很准。

小暮知道后竟然一点也不猜疑，就信了，还不怕，这点让万夜还挺吃惊，也很喜欢。顺便说这个小太郎知道，从以前小太郎也信他。

三个人经常一起吃午饭，上学放学会碰面一起走之类的。放假偶尔还出去，以及还一起补习复习写作业【都是小暮教】

雏森：

雏森转学来的。设定没大多少，也就大小暮一两岁吧。

他以前住在这个城里，也在奥日小学上，还升了初中。后来去大城市了，还出国了。但是因为各种什么申请啊，重新补全课程啊，所以速度变慢。

反正后来回来了，但是因为没完成学业重读一次。但他很聪明，也跳级过。

我设定雏森父亲是神北，和百濑是兄弟【不同学校】，母亲随意吧，也许离婚了吧【喂】

神北和一岛老相识，以前一起工作过。所以雏森和小暮是知道彼此的，但是没什么接触。顶多就是“这是我爸朋友的儿子”，一般也见不到。

也就转学来时，一岛说那个是谁谁的儿子回来了，你就关注一下他，小暮就关注，很负责的靠近帮助对方熟悉这里环境。

雏森也知道小暮，有些印象，就说“你是一岛的那个儿子吧？”

但是以前小时候雏森因为神北见过一岛【但是一岛一般不带小暮的，小暮没怎么见过神北他们】，所以对一岛印象不太好，就是觉得这个大人很恐怖…

雏森虽然看似轻浮，但性格还不错，反正就是能自来熟，跟周围人能很快混的不错。长得好，吸引的人多。

当然有人羡慕嫉妒恨，所以人缘关系很微妙。讨厌他的讨厌，喜欢的喜欢，就这样不上不下。

看小暮来找他，也就答应了，就经常碰一起。虽然觉得对方性格和周围人不同，小暮直白，所以雏森也知道一岛这人根本不是啥合格父亲，也理解小暮这性格。但还觉得挺有趣的，小暮这人也不错，很可爱，就先喜欢上小暮的。

可是他开始没自觉，就是会去逗小暮。反正父亲们也熟，他也就靠的随意，小暮还任他折腾。后来雏森才发现，自己似乎还真的喜欢哦…！

四人学校设定：

万夜和小暮一个班，小太郎和雏森隔壁班。

雏森老来约小暮是，万夜会不开心。

因为二期生培养的三期生，所以二期生都是老师，当然就酱油提一下。

加加美和万夜小暮班班主任。

有贺是小太郎雏森班班主任。

这个学校没有要求每个人必须参加社团，但大部分人都要参加，除了特殊情况。比如万夜就没参加，因为身体情况作了申请。

小太郎柔道部。柔道部顾问老师是白崎。

小暮是弓道部。弓道部顾问老师是有贺。小暮很尊敬有贺，当然也有一定是加入这个部的原因之一，但没有那么迷弟，只是很欣赏。

雏森是剑道部，曾经在这里初中时就是，似乎还很厉害。但手受伤了，也是他休学的原因之一。现在重开，能力有所下降，可依然很强。

然后淮斗是计算机老师。不过老师们这里都不出来，我就提一下。

第一大块：雏暮线！

小暮这个情窦初开有点牛逼。

就是和雏森搅和一起时，被弄着弄着竟然还挺开心的。

就是那种以前家里也没什么人在乎自己，刚交了朋友，刚觉得这个校园生活不同时突然又来了雏森，很刺激，就觉得有人在乎自己了。

而且雏森和他交流的很好，就发现自己喜欢雏森。是真的知道自己喜欢，并且很直白的觉得自己该去告诉雏森。

但小暮是初恋，雏森不是，因为有yuki。

yuki是去大城市时雏森认识的，关系很密切，但也就是很密切而已。

彼此知道感情但是都没说，也没没决定继续。然后就分道扬镳。

有联系，但是不紧，但留个心坎。yuki这里是温柔稳重的【原弥赛亚设定的那个性格】而且他比雏森年长许多。他后来没往深发展，更像对待弟弟，希望雏森回去后有新的开始。

就是那种，雏森告诉yuki自己有喜欢的人了，叫小暮洵。那边的yuki会淡淡笑着悠然一句“是么，那不错啊”，以此双方很感慨惆怅的气氛关系。

旧情会有，在最初。后方深入后，雏森会和小暮一心一意。

【被转转吐槽说纯情哈哈哈】

然后我想到了文章一开头，直切正题。

就是万夜放学后没有社团，但是不喜欢回家，会呆着一个地方看书，悄悄等小太郎他们。其实小太郎会让他回去休息，怕他身体不好所以看到他等时间长会来祝福和训话。所以万夜一般都是等小暮下弓道部。

尤其是小太郎这段时间有个比赛，训练很晚，所以他等小暮后一起往家走。

下面决定把我想到的描写在这里放出来【场景描写和背景描写就省略了】：

“小暮”，万夜从侧面探出来的脑袋挡住了小暮左眼角的视线，并且脸上肉眼可见的略过一丝饶有兴趣的坏笑，“你恋爱了？”

“…”眼镜青年第一次没有那么直白的给予回答，反而目光突然转去了前方，脚步速度没变，却重了几分。

“你知道我感觉都是对的，”万夜收回身子走在旁边，话中意思很明确。毕竟当他感觉到什么时，平白无故的冒出来话总是意外很准。

小暮不是不知道这点，所以他还是决定坦白，“是的。”

“谁啊？”得到回应后万夜兴奋地追问起来，可谁知脸色下一秒却没那么好看。就像是什么答案都能飞过他的大脑，过于敏锐的能力引得他反而抖了下，随后不乐意般垮下脑袋，“那个人…我不喜欢。”

要是一般人肯定觉得他反应过于奇怪和可怕，不过小暮对此已经接受并习以为常。反而奇怪的眨眨眼，偏头望去身旁矮自己半头的朋友，并没为此生气。“可我喜欢他。”

这话传达出来的分量，在万夜看来似乎另有一番重量，让他对此无话可说。可是表情下的纠结终究还是纠结的，“嘛…虽然你喜欢就你喜欢好了，但是你到底从哪一刻开始喜欢上他的啊？”

【接着这段理由没思考，总之就是一件很小的事。那种某个行为戳到心，突然让人醒悟原来喜欢对方，即使是微不足道的小事】

“什么啊…”万夜夸张地睁大眼，故作不可思议，随后泄气似的垂下肩，好像最后一点让他期待的都没了，“这么点小事么…”

小暮没听他抱怨，反而一副冷静思考的模样。随后他突然停下脚步转向万夜，叫了声“御池”，引得被迫停下脚步看来的万夜吃了一惊。“如果你能看到的话，”他觉得“看”这个词对于万夜的体质来说是个不错的形容词，“给我点意见吧。”

“啊？”万夜大概料到是什么了，突然觉得对方偶尔直白得犯傻，却又自己别扭起来，“这种事难道不是你看着办的吗？再说，这是你们之间的事吧…”

小暮顿了几秒，酝酿了这番话后真的就不再思考那些事，反而决定好的点点头，冷静的说出来极具冲击力的话，“我明天去告白吧。”

这次轮到万夜沉默了。他可不是想看到什么就能看到什么，可是这一刻他总觉得有什么东西改变了先前的气氛，令他堵住胸口。随后这个小个子男生抬手按住了小暮肩，极其认真的说，“虽然没有意见，但有忠告。告白可以，但是让他先对你告白好吗？”

“为什么？”

“别管啦，总之记住，让他先告白，”万夜咬咬嘴唇后，很快换了副表情。他咧嘴一笑，“你不是说我都看得到吗，这是唯一我要说的喽。你就听着吧。”

开头大概就是这样。

然后小暮相信万夜，所以就真的没赶着去先告白。

其实万夜说这话也算是给小暮一个定心丸，就是说肯定雏森会有一日告白的机会，但是是在小暮之后，所以让他让出来等雏森先告白。

不过小暮心思真的只是希望传达，没想过雏森一定会回应自己，即使相处中他感觉到雏森也在意他。

小暮只是觉得，自己喜欢，想要传达，那么自己希望可以把现在的心思告诉雏森。

他只是希望雏森知道，他很喜欢他。

随后一日万夜和小太郎说了他和小暮这番对话。小太郎说万夜多管闲事干嘛，而且他觉得雏森前辈很好啊，小暮既然都那么有勇气的说去告白了，为什么不让小暮去？

万夜那时候眼神就很冷，很严肃的说。因为他看到，如果那时候小暮去告白，雏森不会给正面回应。雏森对小暮的心思都是藏着的，他不传达给小暮，也不回应的话，对小暮的感情和勇气就太不公平了。

小太郎问这话什么意思。

万夜说，因为雏森心里还有人啊，还有个别人啊【旧情未了的yuki】虽然他无法看透是什么故事，那和人现在似乎与雏森也没那么密切。但是那个人的位置很大，和小暮不相上下。

如果哪日雏森愿意把空间多留给小暮，他才会放心小暮去和雏森一起的吧。【对，我用了一下漫画的那个感觉，虽然换了主题】

小太郎知道万夜“读”的懂，所以沉默会后再度问万夜是不是讨厌雏森，加上这个理由，是不是更不会让小暮去喜欢雏森，不希望他们在一起？

万夜却说不是这样。他会站在小暮这边支持小暮的，如果小暮喜欢雏森，并且希望得到回应的话，他会去帮助他们的。但是他也会看着雏森何时愿意真正放下曾经，正视小暮时。那时候才是他放手的时候。

接着万夜对小太郎笑着说，“如果咱们俩不支持的话，谁还来支持小暮呀。所以我们就让他们尽可能在一起吧。”

【转转感慨，柚御简直就是小暮的爹妈…】

小暮和雏森关系发展看起来很好，但是都不是告白后的那种。就是普通关系很暧昧却仍有分寸距离且的朋友。别人眼里那种“好过头”的朋友吧。

雏森会单独约小暮出来，去玩啊，唱K啊啥的。顺便说小暮祖传中之人真一技能，唱歌很好，还会弹吉他【我都说他是德智体美劳全能】

只是他平日很低调，都藏着掖着不提及，也没思考和人说或者去展示，所以学校都不知道这点。因此当去K歌时，他一开口雏森都惊了。

雏森说：你该多给同学们看看，校园祭的时候去唱歌吧！

然后万夜和小太郎就发现，雏森开始加入他们。成了四个人。

最开始万夜还说“喂，为什么他也跟着来啊”之类的，后来四个人聊得还行，除了万夜和雏森之间…

小太郎能很快接受，人好，雏森也热切，总就熟了。

但是雏森大多数时间都会来约小暮，把小暮叫走。或者万夜他们约小暮时，小暮却说有约了。

小太郎他们就知道，这两个人越来越近，却根本没有其他发展趋势。

小太郎很担心朋友，比如和万夜还玩过跟踪呢【我的恶趣味】或者有问万夜，“小暮还好吗？”之类的。

当然在这个期间，私下里雏森和yuki的关系又在处理中，就是雏森多少开始放下了，但心里还堵。

可是和小暮一起时，他逐渐开始感觉感到舒畅，发现自己喜欢和小暮一起。

因为雏森迟迟不告白，小暮心思却很在意雏森。一心一意的那种。

小暮就很想说出自己的感情。

而且他看得出来雏森也不是不喜欢他，彼此还是对眼的，但是雏森却始终没出口。

万夜注意到后，和小太郎说他想和雏森谈话。因为小暮有点消沉，就把雏森约出来了。

上来万夜就很不爽。

真的第一次看到万夜很生气那种。不是往日放缓的说当时，而是真的口气很大火气也很大，把小太郎吓到了，雏森都愣了。

大概是第一次看到万夜用不同形式表达自己的不满。

万夜就问雏森干嘛不说，如果想通了喜欢了，为什么不对小暮说？你看出来小暮喜欢你的吧？你也喜欢小暮的吧？小暮一直在等你整理好自己的情绪，坚持喜欢你那么久，你什么表现都没有。

不过吼雏森也就一下，万夜一股劲说了那么多后又变成往日那种轻飘飘的感觉。随后一副平日嫌弃的模样，冷淡的撇下一句，“不管你信不信我说的，但我想说小暮会对你告白，怎么回应你自己思考吧。”

小太郎还想叫住万夜，劝阻对方别这么说话，但是没叫住。先前万夜刚开始吼雏森是，他也想安抚来着。但是万夜说得没错。因此小太郎后来变选择开始这话交给万夜，而他默默听着，脸色也越来越严肃。

万夜说完就要走，而小太郎却留下来还是决定对雏森说些什么。因为他也非常在乎小暮这个朋友，所以也必须对雏森说自己的想法。但是不是生气吼出来的那种，就是严肃的给予意见和开导吧。

小太郎说，“当初小暮和你认识我很开心，因为小暮除了我们以外第一次变得很活跃，和人说那么多话。还听他说你们一起去唱歌吃饭，我想着你么交流的很好。可是现在不是单纯交流很好的事，我很在意我朋友的感情和心情。所以如果你不说，没人懂，你不说，他不会知道。但小暮一直都是诚实而率真的，如果他对你说了什么，那都是真的。所以我希望你能对他表现的也很真。”

小太郎很正直的，给予自己的评价想法都是从朋友处发的，但是也对雏森有尊敬的态度。

接着来一点小意外，刺激一下雏森。虽然很老套，我也没思考出细节，就一个大概。

就小暮很珍重雏森说的话，因为雏森说了一个什么事，小暮就想去帮忙办。

那天还和小太郎和万夜说自己要去弄，所以先走啦，万夜还说那种事干嘛还管啊。

后来看这小暮走了，万夜和小太郎才说小暮付出的很多，但是雏森大概不知道，所以要谈话。

于是在谈话期间，小暮去办事却出了小意外。不是大事，小伤吧。就是恰好去的地方断电门打不开，然后架子塌了，东西掉下来，把小暮夹在里面动不了。没法开门，也够不到手机。

万夜突然感知道了，刚离开就冲了回来。抓着小太郎说，“必须去帮小暮，小暮遇到麻烦了！”

雏森曾从小暮口中听过万夜的体质能力，半信半疑。但小暮一直都很诚实，雏森就开始不安。尤其眼前两个人慌张的样子，让他也跟着心跳加速倒吸一口气。

万夜抓着小太郎说快走，随后瞪了眼雏森，咬牙一句“你也是，都是因为你。”

小太郎现在也顾不上劝万夜和安抚雏森，就说“请你一起来”。

雏森也不知道怎么办，只好慌张的跟着去。

所幸万夜找到了小暮【万夜小雷达】，也找到人帮忙【保安和员工之类的】，最终是雏森进去做的最后营救措施。

不过小暮没大伤，就是手受伤了。因为平日练箭，小暮还挺珍惜手的，这几天都不能去训练了。

就出来后去医院弄点药看看。

万夜对雏森脸色就很差，雏森也很自责。没想到自己说的话，小暮那么重视，还去帮自己弄，结果这样。而且自己竟然没察觉【小暮没秘密进行，只是很普通的去做，但因为很小的事，所以雏森当时就那么一说，也没发觉小暮这次去帮自己了】

在医院和后来去学校时，雏森找到小暮。不光道歉，还心疼起来了。

气氛吗…不太对，那种很暧昧的样子。

小暮根本不责备他啊，结果还是没忍住自己告白了，说“因为我喜欢你啊，雏森桑…”

雏森“…因为你说的话，都是真的”，他突然想起昨日小太郎和万夜说的话，不仅喃喃念着苦笑下，觉得真是挡不住眼前这个人的魅力啊。

但是自责的心情在作祟，他竟然真的如万夜当初预料的一样，没给出正面回答，而是说了别的让小暮多加小心。

小暮意识到没得到回应，也正和万夜预料的那样后，想着还不是因为自己先开口了的。但他也把想传达的传达了，便也带着满足和遗憾安静下来，不再多说，也努力没表现在脸上。

当然他内心还是很遗憾和失落的，却让自己正视了这个事实。其实也并不是因为验证了万夜的预言而放弃，而是他最初也有这个结果的准备。他只是单纯希望告诉雏森，自己很喜欢他罢了，因此才没强求别的。

但是那日雏森回家后就开始自我反省，

那一日他彻底和yuki了清了关系。或者说，他单方面清醒后选择了感情的方向。

yuki在电话另一端早已看透雏森，并且让雏森去对那个人【小暮】表明感情吧。

这里的yuki其实早就对雏森放开了，如对待对弟弟那样注视和配合着。他知道雏森当初还在思念他，但开导不起来，如今他知道雏森有新的感情后，其实很为此开心，却没多说的用剩下的沉默和平静给予支持了。

第二日雏森放学没出现来约小暮，小暮和万夜和小太郎一起走的。

万夜意识到发生了什么，只好紧闭嘴没说话，小暮反而比他表现得好多了。小太郎很在意他们俩，多少也猜到这个和雏森和小暮之间有关，便静静守在一旁。

气氛很尴尬而糟糕。

小暮很平常的说沿路想绕一下，要超市买东西，所以在那时要走另一条路。

小太郎本来说他们大家的家都很近，一起去买一起回家吧。谁知万夜突然抓住小太郎说现在想回家，还骗小太郎说脑袋疼。

另外俩开始都被万夜突然身体不适而吓一跳，小暮还说要不要紧，要不要送他回去。万夜赶紧说不用了，有小太郎就够了，反正小太郎会照顾人。

小太郎很快反映了下，接着说小暮办事去吧，他来带万夜回去。就带着万夜走了，小暮没辙，也做不了什么，所以还是决定自己去买东西。

小太郎不傻，他有时候迟钝，却有时候敏锐。所以他带着万夜抵达小暮看不到的地方后，便撇开万夜，无奈的询问“万夜你装的吧？刚才态度就不一样了。”

万夜就说，“还真的有点头疼，但那是因为他最近能读的东西太多了。”

随后万夜突然放心地笑了起来，对困惑的小太郎淡淡的感慨，“本来以为看到的都不会改变。但是这次发现，原来是会改变的。”

【这话转转竟然说想到了月咏结尾…戳痛我了！】

与此同时另一边，小暮买完东西，结果被小混混拦住。经典桥段，要他给钱…

搞笑点。小暮是直白的孩子，冷静的说“不给”小混混不开心，“你拽个P”。小暮：我没拽啊【你等等】

然后小混混一生气，还弄了小暮受伤的手腕。

于是就雏森出现！！

赶走了混混，还说把手从他手上拿开之类的，要不然我把你手指都掰去反方向也可以之类的狠话【当然不会做的那么绝】

赶走后，赶紧神色一变，匆匆上去担心的询问小暮手腕如何。

小暮问“你怎么来了？”

雏森本来习惯性要绕开很话题，后来一瞬觉得不行，还是坦白的讲出来的好。

于是承认说，本来没约小暮，却还是想来找小暮。本来不知道去哪找，想着要不要干脆发信息，就看到小暮从超市出来。然后就遇到这个。纯属巧合….

他个宅还说：“虽然很像游戏和漫画里的情节，但我真的路过。可是我想对你说的话可是真的。”

小暮就问“要说什么呢？”

雏森说，“虽然不能及时，还晚了一天很抱歉。但是我是要回应你昨天的告白的。”

他接着问，“我也喜欢你啊，小暮。这是真心话。所以愿意交往吗？”

小暮直视他的双眼，毫无犹豫和害羞，果决的直接的回答，“我愿意。”

雏森心灵被击穿，捂胸口扶墙……

小暮：？？？？？？？？

雏森：有时候你的直率好吓人

小暮：我回应你不好吗？

雏森：不，不是说这个

【我就搞笑一下】

也许还有什么叫名字梗啊。一带而过的说，就是说交往后谈到是不是称呼该近一点，谁知道小暮就开口叫千寿了。雏森再次被击沉。

第二天，雏森竟然去接小暮了。

小暮平日都是骑自行车，但是那天雏森走着去他家。然后雏森说，“我骑，你坐后面吧”。就带着小暮去学校的。

当然是小暮的车！

附加一个转转的脑洞：

雏森还问“哈哈哈哈哈哈你要不要像漫画里一样抱我的腰啊？”开玩笑的。

小暮：“……好的”抱住腰。

雏森：？！？！！！！

我吐槽说：雏森骑车到学校后，身子僵硬了一路，从而短短路程却气喘吁吁。

小暮：你还好吗？我很重吗？

雏森：不是。没有。

抵达学校后，万夜见面第一句就是：“你们交往了啊。“

小太郎：“额？！”

万夜：“你吓什么啊，我说的会有错吗。”

小太郎：“哦…”强制冷静下看向对面两个人，露出温和的样子，“恭喜啦。”

结果被万夜一肘子打肚子。

小太郎：“喂，你到底在干什么？！”

万夜：“不要说的好像对面结婚了一样。”

万夜还对得意忘形的雏森表示：“如果你欺负小暮了，我都能知道，然后我和小太郎会来揍你的！”【喂】

小太郎：“都看到什么的…你多少注意一下隐私…”

后来呢？四个人关系就好了起来！

因为雏森坦白和回应了小暮，万夜对雏森态度好了一点。就会交流和斗嘴了。

雏森融入进来还是很开心的，深入小暮喜爱的圈子。并且感谢当初另外两个人的话点醒自己，才能让自己和小暮一起。

总之雏暮交往很顺利！！

雏暮感情回合大概就结束了！！

下面开始过场小故事：

四个人凑一起是，雏森就突然谈到小暮唱歌很好。万夜和小太郎说知道啊，但是不知道吉他也会。

小暮赶紧在一旁说明明万夜也会唱歌…

万夜曾经休学一个人时，还喜欢一个人唱唱歌啥的。但他现在几乎不唱。

雏森说想听一下，没想到这毒舌的家伙还会唱歌。

于是小暮弹吉他，和万夜唱歌了。小太郎加入进来，也唱的不错。雏森最后跟着唱，感慨说大家都很会唱啊。

于是雏森勾搭小太郎说，这小暮和万夜因为性格和背景，人缘都有问题。为了改变现状，我们组合一下在校园祭出演吧！这样会让他们一名惊人，别人发现他们的魅力，校园生活会有所改变的吧。

小太郎竟然同意了，毕竟他很在意万夜和小暮的情况。

这个方案强行通过，于是万夜每日被其他三个人拖走练习。其实他也挺乐在其中的，毕竟从没体会过。

四个人还弄了同样一套衣服决定那天演出穿。于是四个人就周末两日一同起上街购物，去搭配衣服试衣服，然后去吃饭，晚上在KTV练习唱歌。

而且为了得到修正和评价，练习在观众钱不紧张，所以需要去找观众试听。所以万夜他们抓来了穗波和附带的及川他们！！穗波会在一边拉拉队【不是】打拍子开心的听万夜唱，然后及川会及其认真的给予尖酸刻薄的评价。

特别青春了！！

练习中间的日子，还有其他插曲。再继续青春一下，就是夜里探险学校怪谈。

雏森确认万夜能力后，好奇的问“你能看到灵魂吗？”

万夜说，“当然啊。这里，这里，和这里都有。”

雏森“….”

然后雏森说，他当年在这里上学时还有怪谈呢。不知道现在如何了。

小太郎他们听到以后讲了讲，四个人开始讲怪谈故事。发现学校现在流传的还是和当年差不多的。

雏森就问，“那么那个深夜传来小提琴曲的真的是幽灵拉的吗？”

没错！间宫出现！！只是路过的单元剧故事角色。

他曾经是这个学校的学生，后来意外死去了。顺便说有贺当年还是学生时，和间宫同期，自然凉星有关系。所以这么一算，间宫也是死去很久了，因此一直都有这个怪谈。

万夜说是真的，真的有个灵魂在拉琴。因为这个灵魂还没完成心愿。万夜说他知道这事的原因，是因为他为了不让那个灵魂孤独，曾经深夜溜进学校过。

小太郎说真的，而且他和小暮还曾经去大半夜把万夜找回来过…

其实万夜平日有试着帮一些灵魂完成心愿，让他们成佛。但是他还没能解决小提琴的事，只是偶尔给间宫做听众，让间宫满足。

但其实心愿当然和有贺有关，万夜虽然慢慢开始设局，可是还没能让这件事解决【怎么设局我没思考，总之就希望有贺和间宫见面，坦白感情吧】

但有贺还是他们老师，这也很不方便。总之希望是神不知鬼不觉，让有贺发现，但是他们在做这件事不能被有贺知道。

这个脑洞就这么一说，大家有啥想法可以交流。总之最后雏森决定帮忙，和小太郎以及小暮一起来帮万夜。计划完成，间宫心愿完成，成佛了。最后有贺也不知道谁来做的这件事，虽然有一点点感觉是身边认识的人【学生】

接着回到校园祭。

因为万夜那段时间帮小提琴手间宫的事，所以外出手凉严重，身体有些不好。

不过还是完成了练习。

校园祭那一天还是很不粗，穗波他们也来了，总之很欢乐一日。

他们请了轻音部帮忙，按照提名去正常演出。然后真的一鸣惊人，唱的非常棒，得到很多掌声。

真的如雏森预料，万夜和小暮周围关系都有了点进展，一点点改变吧。偶尔还会被同学们叫去参加活动什么的。

下面要开始柚御部分了！！

但要说是全部的高潮，其实是三期四人的大部分！！

运动会时，万夜没有项目，因为身体不行，而其他人都参加了。

万夜身体开始不太好，然后在给他们加油时晕倒在了观众席。被同学发现后，加加美老师赶紧把他送去医务室，后来发现很严重就叫了救护车送去了医院。

运动会也因为这个而有些混乱，虽然还在继续，可是小太郎他们都弄完后来不及参加，就赶去看万夜了。

万夜住院了，身体更差了，暂时不能去学校。但是接受一定治疗也许能出院。

小太郎他们的柔道部最近要去参加比赛了，现实这个区内学校间的比赛，成功后以后还能全国所学的大赛。成功就能保送，小太郎一直都为此努力着。

很快第一个比赛就要开始，万夜却无法去。

但是万夜对小太郎说每天不用来看自己。

“去训练吧，一定要赢啊，咱们学校就能晋升了吧？小太郎肯定会赢的。”

因为是万夜期待，所以小太郎和努力。

他训练不耽误，但也会尽可能来看万夜。其他时候都是小暮和雏森来看，还给万夜汇报情况。

后来万夜那边说要做手术。因为最近有人捐献了肾，移植成功就会健康起来的。

万夜说那就做手术，因为他想去全国比赛时看小太郎赢得比赛。

但是他在此期间，必定错过其他比赛。

着小太郎的比赛时间，和手术时间重合，万夜义无反顾选择了手术。

因为他说，小太郎也会希望如此的。

万夜说，自己也会在手术里战斗的。他也会赢的，然后去给小太郎加油。

小太郎知道后，决定一定要赢。

那日没时间去送万夜手术，但小太郎不反悔。除了看小暮给的短信消息，就调整最佳状态，和队友们一起去集合去上车去比赛现场。

而雏森选择代替小暮他们去给小太郎现场助威。

于是小太郎他们比赛时，万夜在手术中。

小暮坐在手术室外面等，盯着手机，看雏森从那边发来的消息。

小太郎最后赢了。

雏森就第一时间发消息给了小暮。小暮表情变化这次很大，就很开心的几乎是蹦着站起来的。

小太郎站在领奖台上，看着观众席，发现了雏森。

那一刻虽然还不知道手术结果，但是他们俩隔空相互投以眼神给予安慰。

后来在后台，雏森拉着小太郎拿着奖杯自拍发给小暮。

那时候万夜恰好结束手术被推出来，小暮一直跟着旁边。看到万夜醒了，就赶紧把手机举过去说，“小太郎赢了！”

万夜很虚弱的乐起来，说自己早就知道啦。他根本不会输的。

小暮会哭的吧，转转说小暮会为两个挚友掉眼泪的。我想他的眼泪会掉满镜片，都花了。万夜看了就笑起来，开玩笑的说“都看不到你眼睛啦”。

这次后小太郎还是很忙，因为晋升后他们训练很多，迎接下一场。

中间万夜在医院疗养。

后来知道时间日期后，说下个比赛那日他也许能出院，但是要看情况。

万夜就和努力的康复。超级乖，超配合医生。因为那个是最早能出院的预期时间，他说他希望那天就出院。

但出院还是因为本来万夜身体欠佳康复慢，耽误了。

所幸大比赛日子长，需要两三天。小太郎独自在那边努力，都快打入决赛了。

那几天每次小暮他们都在病房一起看直播，然后计算时间。

终于在最后决赛那天早上医生说万夜可以出院。

万夜立马说他现在就要去比赛场！

这里设定他们比赛场虽然远，但是是可以骑车抵达的距离。

雏暮二话不说立马给他穿衣服。虽然手忙脚乱都很着急，还在那里说“慢点啊，刚康复啊”，接着又来彼此又吐槽说，“这怎么能慢啊？” 

小暮说雏森开机车快，带着万夜先去。他骑车走捷径去。

对，这里雏森会开车。而且他其实因为重读，其实年龄大，已经有驾照了。

雏森很不放心的问小暮，“你骑车能行吗？而且走捷径，不是路不好走吗？不是大路。”

小暮那时候反而第一次露出得意的模样说自己很擅长骑车。

万夜坏笑说雏森不知道吧，小暮拿手运动其实是骑车，因为学校没有还有有贺老师，才加入弓道部的！【之前说小暮每日都骑车是个伏笔，因为他喜欢】

并且小暮很自信的露出笑容，看着万夜问。“你也知道我能准时抵达的，对吧？”

万夜当然什么都能知道，所以坚定的告诉小暮，“嗯，你行的。”

小暮顿时就给了雏森一个放心的眼神。万夜不会说错的。

于是雏森发上万夜，往现场开。小暮佩戴好护具，走了别的路赶过去。

路上万夜催雏森说“快点啦！”

雏森说：“你别催啊，至少在交规范围内我最快了啊！！”

但是雏森一心一意拼尽全力，为了报答万夜当初给的忠告吧，决定必须让万夜见到小太郎。

最终他们抵达后，没看到小暮。雏森让万夜进去，但是万夜放不下小暮。

正在说时小暮就出现了，一个刹车停前面，立马喊着赶紧先进去。

他们进去后还怕万夜刚出院爬不了，问要不要背。万夜说就两层，自己一定能跑过去。于是三个人往里冲。

推开门进去赛场观众席时，刚好小太郎上场。

他们一边往楼梯下，一边看小太郎比。

中途忍不住停在中间那层，看着白热化的比赛场。

然后小太郎漂亮的赢了！！

一本胜！！！

周围人们都起立鼓掌。小太郎回头就看到和观众席上一片片的人不同的——那过道台阶上站着三个人！

万夜在最前方，冲他露出无比清澈的笑容。

然后小太郎沉住气，鞠躬完成礼仪后。才猛然一回头，冲三个人的方向举起拳头。

四个人隔空碰拳！

然后那一日，四个人围着奖牌合照了。

这就是尾声了。

我就思考了这个高潮作为结尾。当然还有结束后的后话和小段子，只是没思考。总之是和平的日子，四个人很和谐。

希望三期在AU世界里，真的能有这样的日子。

[御池万夜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BE%A1%E6%B1%A0%E4%B8%87%E5%A4%9C)[小暮洵](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%8F%E6%9A%AE%E6%B4%B5)[柚木小太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E6%9C%A8%E5%B0%8F%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[雏森千寿](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%A3%AE%E5%8D%83%E5%AF%BF)[雏暮](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%9A%AE)[柚御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E5%BE%A1)[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)

评论(12)

热度(21)

    1. [](http://suqixuqi.lofter.com/) [苏柒许七](http://suqixuqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://yitianyuan904.lofter.com/) [时绫辻辷（异天元）](http://yitianyuan904.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) [雏森千寿激吹bot](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) [雏森千寿激吹bot](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://kuosa.lofter.com/) [Dr.Ku](http://kuosa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://xin63854.lofter.com/) [心](http://xin63854.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) [溶液_阿晔](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) [小圆子](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) [考试要命](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://luzhonglove.lofter.com/) [红色恋人](http://luzhonglove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://sanshengshuxiatanbugui.lofter.com/) [不想好好呆着](http://sanshengshuxiatanbugui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12cf8ff73)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d0a18b2)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
